Good Mood
by anime sci-fi chick book lover
Summary: vegeta i having a good day and is scaring people to hell n back. p.s if you know someone who is cranky this works


Have you ever wondered what vegeta would be like if he was in a GOOD Mood so have I so I wrote this kind off a one off thing please r r

Vegeta woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off

"blasted thing" he said he walked into the kitchen to find bulma awake and dressed "woman bring me food"

"no" bulma said flatly

"why" he asked

"go back to bed, sleep for a few more hours and I'll order you a feast" she said

"fine" with that said vegeta walked back to his bedroom. He was only ment to sleep for an hour or two but ended up sleep throught the day and finally woke up the next morning earlier than everyone else

"I guess I wasn't that tired I went to sleep r an hour at most maybe the woman will be more reasonable at this hour?"

"hey bulma"

"yeah I told you I'll have them when vegeta wakes up he's been asleep..." bulma turned around to see vegeta there and passed out

"bulma...bulma...some one help" vegeta screamed

"what's wrong mister vegeta?" he said looking at the floor he rushed over to see bulma "vegeta what happened?"

vegeta shrugged "I don't know I came out called her she said something then passed out. What's gonna happen to her?" he asked and the staffman fainted aswell "drew...drew bulma...bulma?" he looked around "goku and chichi they'll help" he went over to the phone and dialed the number on the phone pad

"hello son residence?" gohan answered

"gohan can your family come over something is wrong with bulma and drew came to help and now he's on the floor as well?" vegeta blurted out

"vegeta what did you do to drew?" gohan asked

"I didn't do anything he just passed out now please help" he heard noises and gohan faint

"hello vegeta what happened?" chichi asked

"I don't know I asked him to come help bulma than nothing"

"o.k. we'll be right over"

"thank-you" vegeta said

"that's o.k"

-------------------------------

"goku can you take us to capsule corp.?"

"sure hold on"

-------------------------------

they landed out side CC and walked to the door

"thanks for coming they are in the kitchen" vegeta said as he opened the door

"thank you vegeta" chichi said while the other three were on the floor out cold

"um...chichi what about them?" at this chichi fainted

---------------------------------

ten hours later

"vegeta?"

"yes"

"what happened to them?"

"they are out cold and before you ask I didn't do anything to them. Gohan asked me what I did to drew." He stated at her questioning glance

"whare is trunks?" bulma asked

"he's up in his room playing with marron. Krillen and 18 are in the guest bedroom. Chichi and goku are in there rooms. So are gotten and gohan. Piccolo is on the couch and dende is on the other couch. Yamcha is on the recliner, puar is there as well. Tien is on the floor and chiatzu is as well. Drew woke up a while ago." Bulma glanced at him shocked

"why didn't you put someone in mirai's room?"

"I did"

"who?"

"mirai"

"what happened?"

"when ever I talked to them they fainted"

"oh"

"oh what do you mean oh and what were you saying before?"

"you are being really nice and maybe they got freaked out"

"so that's it I thought I did something. Everytime I said something they faint and noone is there so they think I did something."

"I'm going to bed night bulma" he walked over and kissed her on the lips "I love you"

"I love you too. Vegeta?"

"yes"

"what time is it? How long was I out?"

"you have been out for eleven hours, drew was out for six, marron has been her for about nine so that's how long 18 and krillen were out for, mirai has been out for five and a half, yamcha, tien, chaitzu and puar have been out for three hours and ten minutes, gohan has been out for eight hours six minutes , goku and gotten have been out for eight, chichi has been out for seven hours and fifty eight, piccolo came out to see where everyone went he's been here for two hours and dende came to see this and he's been out for two hours as well. He screamed something about evil monster and passed out"

"wow"

"yeah when they wake up tell them we'll have a barbeque and wake me up, they'll be out for a while yep. Night though"

---------------------------------

the next morning

"morning everyone" vegeta said as he walked out to the back yeard where everyone was

"hey vegeta I see your in a good mood again" gohan said

"yeah might get more sllep more often"

the party lasted for ages and when they finished they all went to different rooms or went home

the end


End file.
